I do?
by yuwe19
Summary: What would probably happen if two people gets intoxicated? How will Kei tell Hikari that he's going to marry someone else?What will he do about this force marriage? And was it even a force marriage to start with?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first story in S.A. and my first het. I'm taking a little break from writing yaoi. I hope this would be a good one. I enjoyed writing yaoi, not because I really like yaoi but because I got a lot (for me) of reviews. Ayumi Hoshina is my own character.

Guides;

Their thoughts are enclosed in ' '

The things they REALLY want to say are enclosed with ()

**I Do!?!?**

Chapter 1

"Where is my shirt" she heard someone murmured. 'He sounds like he's really annoyed' she thought then her head starts working. ' He?!?! His??! Was that a guy??!!?' Then Ayumi finally opened her bright red eyes and looked around her bedroom. Nothing's there.

"Just my imagination, I guess."

Then an undeniably gorgeous, shirtless young man stood up from the side of the girl's bed and asked..

"Do you know where my shirt is?"

"AAHH!!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE DOING IN MY ROOM NAKED???!!?" she said loudly but still making sure that it won't be that loud for her father to hear it.

The young man took a deep breath before answering to not lose control.

He answered

"I'm Kei Takishima, and I just don't have my shirt on, I'm not naked! Now can you tell me where my shirt is Ayumi?"

"How did you know my name?"

"If it wasn't curved on the headboard of your bed, then I wouldn't know, and we met last night remember?"

Then Kei saw his shirt above Ayumi's pillow and reached for it. Ayumi laid down avoiding body contact with Kei. As Kei was about to get his shirt the door slammed open and a serious looking, terrified old man entered the room.

"AYUMI!!" he growled angrily seeing the naked Kei leaning down in his precious daughter.

"Dad this isn't like what you are thinking!!!" she responded defensively.

"Hey you, young man!! Get dress and go to my office and you too Ayumi. We will talk about this."

Then Ayumi's father stormed out of the room.

The obviously irritated Kei sat beside the anxious Ayumi. The pink-haired girl picked up the shirt and hand it to Kei.

"Here, wear it."

Kei wore it as said and glared at the girl.

"Do you still remember what happened last night?" he suddenly asked, not knowing that that's what Ayumi was about to ask.

"No" she replied with a low voice.

*FLASHBACK

Kei and Hikari were left alone in the greenhouse. Kei decided to FINALLY confess to Hikari. They sat facing each other.

"Hikari, I don't know if you can't see it or you're just pretending that you don't see it." He said blushing

"I LOVE YOU" he finally said as loud as he can.

Hikari just sat there, shocked. Then she suddenly stood up and said

"I have to go now. I'm sorry"

Then Hikari ran out of the greenhouse leaving Kei totally devastated.

That night..

Kei ate in a fancy restaurant alone, thinking about how he'll face Hikari the next day. He called her a lot of times now but she wouldn't answer a single call. He was leaving the restaurant when a pink haired girl with ruby red eyes and a somehow calming smile on her face appeared before him with his phone in her hands.

"Your phone Mister "

"You can have it. I don't need it anymore"

"But you're waiting for your girlfriend to call you back right?"

'_Did she read my thoughts?_'

"She's not my girlfriend"

"But you love her?"

"Are you some kind of psychic or what?"

"So you're broken hearted I guess." She said with a pout.

"Don't talk as if you know me that well. Excuse me but I have to leave I don't have time to talk nonsense"

Kei turned around to leave but..

"I'm broken hearted too. Care to join me for some drink, you know to forget?"

He looked back at her and she smiled at him sweetly with assurance in her expression. They went to a bar. It's their first time in a place like that. They sat their and started a conversation.

"I'm Ayumi Hoshina, and you?"

"Kei Takishima"

"Takishima? You mean Takishima group of companies? So someone could resist someone as rich as you..Well you can't buy someone's feelings right?"

"Yeah, and she's not that kind of girl."

"What happened?" she asked curiously as she leaned closer.

Kei suddenly turned to her and to his surprise their lips were just an inch away from each other. They almost kissed! Their eyes met and their heart beat faster. When the awkwardness finally sunk in them they felt the need to move away from each other.

"Ummhh.. well ,we were childhood friends. I have always loved her but she always thought of me as an enemy for her to defeat in each and every thing. I confessed to her this morning she just ran away saying she's sorry." Kei looked down as he let out a sigh.

"How about you? You said you're broken hearted too"

She smiled but she can't hide the sadness in her eyes

" I have, oh, I mean I had a boyfriend who I loved very much but because of the difference in our status in life my father did everything for the two of us to break up, and well by the power of money my dad was able to send him away."

They went on talking to each other. It's their first time to drink alcohol so both of them easily got intoxicated and lost consciousness of what they were doing. They went to Ayumi's house with the aid of her driver. They went upstairs totally out of their mind. While walking to her room, because of their drunkness they started talking oddly..

"They don't love us" Kei said laughing while using the wall to keep his balance

"Yeah" Ayumi replied who was in the same condition.

When they were in front of Ayumi's room, Kei pulled her and hugged her tightly.

"Why don't we just love each other" Kei asked in a drunk serious tone.

"I have an idea, why don't we marry each other?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow if you want"

"Okay! I love you"

Kei pressed his lips against hers as they entered the room. They made their way to the bed and they laid there while kissing. Kei pulled away and said out of breath..

"Don't you think it's hot?"

"A little"

Kei took his shirt off and the rest was history..

JOKE!! Nothing like that happened becausebefore he could kiss her again both of them fell asleep.

That is the story of Kei's lost shirt. Geez..

END OF FLASHBACK

TO BE CONTINUED….

What can you say about it?? I know that's a little cheesy. I hope my first het turns out good. I'll be glad if I'd be able to read reviews about this. Thanks!!

-yuwe19


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note;

Okay! No reviews more than one(Thanks!) ,then fate tried to stop me from publishing this one. How? Something unexplainable happened and when I opened my USB all of my files are gone including this I do (chapter 2) and the 4th chapter of my "Third party". Well nothing could stop me from doing what I want anyway so here it is.

I Do

Chapter 2

CONTINUATION…

Ayumi and Kei sat side by side in front of the girls father. Ayumi's father cleared his throat then he started..

"Hey young man I want you to call your father and tell him that I want to talk to him about you and my daughter's engagement" He said as he turned the t.v. on

It was the video outside Ayumi's room from last night. The two watched with wide eyes as they both blush because of embarrassment. Then they gazed at each other with the question ' Did something like that really happen last night' obviously bothering them.

"So, he's your new boyfriend. The first one is a waiter, what is this one now?"

"Dad it is not like that!! He's not my boyfriend!"

"But I saw him naked in your room this morning"

"How many times should I tell you people? I'm just not wearing my shirt on, I'm not naked for God's sake!!" Kei interrupted because of irritation.

Ayumi's father turned his attention to the young man

"So boy tell me, who are you?" he asked in a calm manner

"Sir, I'm Kei Takishima. As your daughter, said I'm not her boyfriend"

"Takishima? At least you're from a wealthy family. You have to marry my daughter because of what happened last night"

Ayumi stood up and she protested

"Nothing happened between us!... well…umhhh…I guess?"

"You're not sure" her father said teasingly

"But we were both perfectly dressed when we woke up.. well except for his shirt"

Convinced that Ayumi won't shut up even though she obviously lost it, her father just turned to look at Kei and he asked

"You'll marry my daughter or do you wanna do this in the hard way?" clearly threatening him

But instead Kei stood up with confidence and pulled Ayumi closer to him with his hand on her hips . Ayumi wanted to complain but she was too surprised to utter a word

"Even without you saying that sir, I'll surely marry her after what happened last night. You can count on me sir"

Her father put up a sly grin and said

"Okay, I trust you. Now you can continue what you were doing this morning I'll promise no one will disturb you"

Then he added "And one more thing, just call me dad"

Kei pulled Ayumi out of the room when he noticed that she froze. When they were already outside, the pink-haired pulled her hand away from him.

"Why did you agree with my dad!"

"Because of my responsibilities to you**" **he said casually

"Getting busted doesn't mean it's the end of the world!! You shouldn't punish yourself by marrying someone you don't love!"

"Love? Maybe you don't know it, I'm a genius.. I'll learn to love you. That's really easy. Learning how to love someone is as easy as academics. You know, you just have to memorize the formulas and apply the principles, as easy as that"

"It's not as easy as you say it. Love is not something that could be learn. Love is something you'll just feel when the right time and right person comes"

Kei leaned toward her. With his alluring eyes and seductive smile, Ayumi can't help to stare at the man's tempting lips as she thought to herself

"_Aaaahh!! Gosh!! He's hot!! Did I really kiss those lips?? How could I not remember how they felt like? I want to kiss him but.. aahh!! Why is there even a creature this beautiful anyway?? What, to tempt people to do forbidden things? Is that it? Oh! God help me to refrain myself from committing a sin with this gorgeous guy in front of me!!"_

"If it isn't like that, then educate me" he said teasingly as he draw his face nearer until their faces were just an inch apart just like last night!

Their eyes met and some electricity-like thing ran through out their body. It took Ayumi a couple of minutes before she could pushed him gently and walk away. Kei just watched her then something hit him. Suddenly warm arms were wrapped around Ayumi

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

Ayumi needed a moment before breaking free from Kei's embrace then as she walked she uttered

"Quit fooling around, will you"

She walked and thought

"_How could he just say those things to me! He just met me! I hate him! He doesn't know how important an I love you is. He shouldn't say that to me again or else… I might believe him.. I don't want to be hurt again_."

TO BE CONTINUED…

So what? Please review!

-yuwe19


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

So?? I'm speechless right now for a lot of reasons. Well, I think I know the problem about my fic ; 1st, I think it's the OC (Own Character ; Ayumi), I don't really like OCs too so I get that one. 2nd, the super unacceptable OMGOOC( Oh My Gosh, Out Of Character) situation I made, I'm aware that Kei is out of character okay. Just let it be please.

Guides;

Their thoughts are enclosed in ' '

The things they REALLY want to say are enclosed with ()

**I Do?!?!**

Chapter 3

CONTINUATION…

Clenched fist plus the irritation lines on her forehead equals obvious annoyance. She walked as fast as she could but he kept catching up on her. She suddenly stopped..

"At last" the voice behind her uttered

She turned around, with murder in her eyes she snarled

"Why the heck are you following me?!"

"You're my fiancée, remember? Don't you think we should be on the getting-to-know-each-other stage now?" he asked with a crafty grin

Ayumi looked down and growled

"Don't remind me of the hellish situation I'm in right now!"

Kei's smile dropped and he stared at Ayumi with solemn eyes and said in a low voice

"So I'm the hellish result of your hellish intoxication. Am I so much of a nightmare for you?"

These words made her realized that she went a little overboard. Besides, although he agreed to the engagement, the whole thing isn't only his fault. This thing is **their** fault so she shouldn't say such thing to a poor busted-and-forced-to-a-marriage guy. Then she looked up to him with a now calmed expression.

"I'm sorry"

They sat on the nearest sofa.

"It's just too much for me. I'm not ready to marry someone yet. I still want to enjoy my youth" she explained

"Yeah, and I'm ready huh" he said sarcastically

"Then why'd you agree?" she asked with pure curiousness

"I don't wanna die young, that's why. Didn't you notice the flicker of danger in your father's eyes? It's really creepy."

She chuckled and that made him look at her

"It's not funny you know" he said with his eyebrows pulled together

"No, I just thought awhile ago that you're the 1st person who stood before my dad with confidence. I didn't expect that you're one of those who hide their fear" she said choking in her laughter.

"Stop it. I was really afraid of your father. I thought he's going to eat me alive!"

"Okay okay, sorry if my father is scary. Geez.. so what will we do now?" she stopped laughing and looked at him in the eye.

"Is there something we could do?"

"I don't know, do you have any idea?"

"I won't ask you if I do"

"I thought you were a genius?"

"My head isn't working that well right now"

They could now feel the headache they should have felt when they woke up. The so called hangover is working its way through their system. It's because of the commotion that morning that they that it struck them this late. Now they have to endure the other result of their intoxication. They both rested their heads and sighed almost in unison. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the silence and peace.

"This headache's killing me" she said calmly.

She felt him stood up then suddenly warm fingers started massaging her temples. It was soothing, the gentle movements of those soft fingers against her aching head. It almost made her fall asleep, but she suddenly snapped back to reality. Those fingers belonged to her fiancé, her fiancé who she should marry though his heart belonged to another girl. She almost jumped out of the thought of falling for a guy who'll just hurt her again in numerous ways. Both of them stood there unmoving as their eyes met.

The question "Why?" managed to escape Ayumi's lips

"I just want to help you out. You said your head ached, right?" he replied innocently

"I bet yours too"

"Like hell"

He sat back to the sofa. Ayumi sat next to him this time a little closer.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked with concern.

"My head? A bit I'll say"

"No, I mean this"

She poked Kei's chest

"It just happened yesterday. Do you think I have that much healing capacity? I'll need years or even a lifetime maybe" he said

Ayumi suddenly felt the need to comfort him. She reflexively wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll get over it. I'll help you as much as I can. I promise" she unconsciously muttered in his ear

A smile made its way across Kei's lips as he thought

'_It would take me that long to forget if you won't be here for me'_

They stayed cuddling each other for a moment not knowing that Ayumi's father was watching them, with a wide smile, the whole time through his trusty CCTV cameras.

The day went on smoothly….or not. Kei went home and told his father about the whole thing. At first his father thought he was joking but when Kei put on that dead serious face his father started freaking out. They informed his grandfather about the matter hoping that he'll do something for the engagement to be cancelled. Unexpectedly his grandfather just said "Okay" telling them that it's good that Kei's settling down with a girl who fits him. Kei and Ayumi stayed up late just thinking about the whole damn thing.

~~~ The next morning~~~

Ayumi was still sleeping when Kei sneaked in to her bedroom with the permission of her father of course. He watched her sleep. Fascinated by her angelic face, he drew his face closer than ever.

"Hey, wake up" he said softly

She opened her eyes for a second to see who was waking her up. Then she shut them again. She answered him sleepily

"What's wrong with you? It's too early. Go home."

"No way, we'll talk about our wedding today"

"What are you talking about? Are you losing your mind? I won't marry you for heaven's sake"

"My grandfather just agreed to it so that means there's no stopping it now"

"Okay okay whatever, just give me five minutes more"

"Come on, get up already"

"Five minutes"

He waited for ten minutes then he decided to wake her up again

"Hey it's been ten minutes now"

"Five minutes more"

"Oh no young lady, you have to get up now" he sounded like a butler

"I need to sleep"

"Is that so?"

Kei slid under the covers and lay beside Ayumi. This action made her open her eyes and stare at him. She blushed and asked him with wide eyes

"What do you think are you doing?!"

Kei turned to her and he embraced her tightly with her head against Kei's chest. Ayumi could hear his heartbeat just like how Kei wanted it. She could hear it clearly, his serene heartbeat in contrast with hers which is beating real fast. As she listened she closed her eyes starts calming down. Kei's eyes were close

"If you don't want to get up then I'll sleep with you"

She opened her eyes and pushed him off gently and said with a smile

"Okay, get off me. Fine I'll get up"

That whole day they talked about the wedding. Kei pulled Ayumi out of their parents' sight a lot of time. They bought things for each other and enjoyed the day as if it's their anniversary. From afar they looked really sweet.

~~ The next day~~

Kei picked Ayumi up on his way to school. When they arrived to school Kei dragged the unwilling Ayumi to the greenhouse. Five S.A. members were seated on the table. Hikari was missing. Akira greeted

"Good morning Kei… who is she?" she's eyeing Kei hand on the girl's own

"Everyone, I want you to meet my.."

His words were cut off by Hikari who came running toward him. She stopped in front of him and shouted

"KEI TAKISHIMA! I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT.. I LOVE YOU!!"

After confessing she immediately ran out of the greenhouse. With this Ayumi looked down and pulled her hand away from Kei. Kei looked at her then she looked up and faked a smile as she said

"I'm his friend, Ayumi Hoshina. Nice to meet all of you", then she bowed forcing the tears to not fall.

'_Why? Why does it hurt? I shouldn't be affected right? I don't get it. I don't love him. I don't even like him, right?'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Okay it turned out awfully lame. I'm just in a hurry. Anyway, what do you think? Please review! I need them for inspiration. Thanks..

""


	4. Chapter 4

Note: No progress…. Aaah! Well anyway I don't care anymore…right? I just can't help but react… If you don't know what I'm talking about then just read and review.

**I Do?!?!**

Chapter 4

CONTINUATION…

They all sat on the table and ate Akira's pastries. Akira, Ryuu, Tadashi, Jun, and Megumi were all stare at Kei happily. Ayumi just sat there beside Kei in silence. She just kept gawking at her own hands. Kei noticed her silence and immediately understood her feelings. Under the table , with no one could see, Kei took her hand in his own which got Ayumi's attention and she looked up to him. Even with all the mix emotions inside her, the doubts, and her hesitation to stay beside him, she couldn't deny that his touch is exceptionally comforting. The sweetness in their unbreakable eye contact would be really distracting for anyone who is loveless. He smiled at her reassuringly, as if saying 'don't worry, nothing have change'. Instinctively, she smiled back.

" Hey Kei, why don't we celebrate?" Akira suddenly suggested breaking the two's romantic staring contest.

Kei looked up to her and asked

"Celebrate? For what?"

Akira raised an eyebrow

"Hello? Hikari just confess to you! Aren't you waiting for that for such a long time now?"

"Ah.. so.. yeah.. I guess we should celebrate then.." he said with a forced smile.

Akira made a call and after a few minutes 6 bottles of sake were delivered.

"Alcohol?" Tadashi exclaimed at the sight of the bottles

"And a lot of it" Ryuu added

"Are we even allowed to bring such drinks?" Jun asked warily

"It's okay to drink once in a while. And this is part of the celebration" Akira assured them

"So what now?" Kei asked also worried about where this thing would end up

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Akira said with a grin

Kei looked at her suspiciously and asked

"Truth or Dare?"

Her smile widened and she explained

"Just a typical truth or dare game. We will use a bottle to pin point who will be asked first. If he or she chose truth but that person couldn't answer the question, he or she will drink a glass of sake, the same thing goes with the dare, simple right?"

Upon hearing this Kei and Ayumi uttered in unison

"No alcohol for me"

Then they stared at each other

"Got intoxicated once?"

They nod

"I don't want to be intoxicated again" Ayumi said looking at the floor again

' _regret? '_ Kei thought then he said

"I don't want to be intoxicated again too but I will never regret getting intoxicated once"

Ayumi looked up to him with surprise. Kei returned the gaze sweetly then he continued

"Because that day or should I say the day after that, the most wonderful thing in my life happened"

Ayumi blushed as Kei took a hold of her hand again squeezing it lightly

'_What are this two up to? I think they are hiding a big secret from us. And what's with the sudden change in Kei's behavior?' _Akira wondered, looking at the two in front of her then she said

"Sorry but I make no exceptions. If you don't want to drink then just do what should be done. So now shall we?"

They all sat on the floor and started the game. The first one up was Akira herself then Ryuu and the game went on smoothly until Kei's turn

"Dare" he said with a sigh because he knows that Akira would asked about his real relationship with Ayumi if he'll choose truth. He's sure of that and he's actually right.

"You should have chose truth Kei" Akira said nonchalantly with a bit of threat in her tone

"I want a dare"

"Then why don't you kiss someone in this circle?"

"Is that all Akira?"

"Kiss someone on the lips for 30 seconds, can you do that?"

Kei was flustered but he regained his composure as soon as he came up with an idea. He looked at Ayumi impishly

"What?" Ayumi asked as soon as she noticed him

"Sorry Ayu, duty calls" he smiled then he leaned at her. She kept on leaning away from him as he draw his face closer to hers until she was totally laying on the floor. His lips just brushed against hers when Akira interrupted worriedly

"Wa..wait! Kei you could change your mind you know. You could just drink"

Kei withdrawn his face and turned to Akira but he was still pinning Ayumi's shoulder on the floor and he said

"I don't wanna drink so I'll just do what should be done"

Akira immediately drank the sake

"There I drank it for you, happy? Let go of her and let's just continue playing"

He smirked and replied

"I'm sorry but I finish what I started. Isn't it that there are no exceptions?"

Then she leaned back to Ayumi.

"Don't.." Ayumi muttered

'_Is he going to really kiss me in front of them? It can't be! I mean I want to but not here! Aaah! What am I thinking? Am I turning into some kind of pervert?! No way!!'_

His lips are going closer and closer. Ayumi just shut her eyes tightly.

"I don't have to drink anymore, right?" he reassured as he got off her.

Ayumi sat up and with her heart still beating fast, she excused herself to the group and she ran away. Kei immediately ran after her. When they got a little too far that they were out of the others' sight Kei hugged Ayumi from behind. Tears suddenly start falling from her eyes.

"You're crying, why? Did I scare you?" Kei asked anxiously with his arms still around her

"No, I was just…just.. surprise" Ayumi replied still in tears

Kei held her tighter and said

"I will never do something against your will. I could never do that because.. I love you"

"Stop it Kei! Don't ever say that to me again" she scowled

He let go of her and made the girl look at him. Ayumi already wiped her tears and put this serious face on. Kei look through her eyes with confusion and irritation mixed together. He let out a sigh and uttered

"How will I make you believe that I mean everything I say to you?"

"I don't know. Well, I think you can't do anything to make me believe because that's impossible!"

"What's so impossible about it?" he asked innocently_ (Innocently?When did he became innocent?)_

And she started the lecture about love! Kei knew what's coming judging from her tone and he wanted to cover his ears but that would mean disrespect.

"It's all too impossible!! You can't just wake up one day and realize that you're in love with the girl you met the night before that!"

He interrupted

"It was not when I woke up but when I saw you walking away. You know after I said that if love isn't like what I thought it was then educate me, remember?"

"Well, that's more impossible. You know that thing they say about first love? They never die."

"Yeah, you see my first love is alive and kicking. She even ran as fast as lightning after confessing to me" he said plainly.

"Kei don't make fun of my statements" her eyebrows narrowed

"Okay okay, let's skip this speech, so what do you want to happen now?" he stated surrendering, he never like losing but he believe that long discussions are worse. He wanted to tease her some more but he don't want to make her snap in front of him and be killed.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything for her now because I saw you blushed when she confessed to you, you can't lie."

"So? I was just surprise. I still feel something for her but it's nothing like what I felt for her before."

"Then let's do something for those feelings to come back" she suggested enthusiastically.

"Wait wait, my feelings and my heart isn't like a puzzle. When the pieces are not in place you could just put them together and the picture is whole again, it is nothing like that. It's more of a glass. She shattered it once into really small pieces. You couldn't put the shards together using glue even if you find all the pieces. All you could do is to buy another one identical to it. Looks the same but made of different substances. Maybe the same chemicals but not really that… ahh! You get it don't you?"

Her eyebrow twitched

"Somehow, but we could still try right?" she smiled, totally ignoring Kei's point

Kei massage the back of his head and took a deep breath before he gave up

"Determined I see, so what's the plan?"

Ayumi smiled thinking that she'll be playing cupid, her favorite mythical character's role. She didn't pay attention to the sting that hit her chest because she was so into thinking about tactics on how to make a perfect couple. She's really into role plays. Kei just watch her wondering how he'll make this childish cute girl listen and believe him.

Wanna know about their thoughts?

Ayumi

'_Awesome! He agreed! Yes! So what should I do? Aaah!! I'm too excited to straighten my thoughts!!! What? Dates? Too typical. Push him when she's in front of him? Childish. Or lock the two of them in a luxurious super cute room after making them drink aphrodisiac!! Eeehh! Wait, I should consider that they are teenagers and I'm a teenager so why am I thinking of such things. So, luxurious super cute room with aphrodisiac attack out of the list.. there should be something!! Think! think!! I should think!! ' _

Kei

'_What? What are you thinking? Why are you pushing me away? I don't get it? I never got confuse my whole life. I know every answer in every question I didn't know that this thing called love would push me to my limit. How? How will you listen to me? When will you take me seriously? Why can't you just accept the reality that I love you? Being confuse irritates me.'_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A lot of freaking ideas roaming my mind right now. I'm thinking of finishing my vampire knight fic, I thought of writing oneshots for ouran and s.a. It's a twincest angst for ouran and a KeiXHikari pairing for S.A.. I finished a draft of a love triangle story in katekyo hitman reborn!! I hate it because although I have a lot of story forming in my mind I haven't started anything yet!! HELP!! How? Via reviews maybe.. Ehehe.. It keeps me thinking.. I wanna share a secret. My hobby is thinking!! Ehehe… It's a bit tiring hobby though..

-yuwe19


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

I finished the draft of the whole story. So I just realized that this might take a little longer than I thought. I couldn't believe that I'm gonna write a chapter 5, and there are more chapters to come. Better start working on this. I want to finish the story this Christmas vacation (If that's even possible for a person like me)

**I do?!?!**

Chapter 5

CONTINUATION….

Since the day Ayumi declared that she'll be little miss cupid for Kei and HikarI, she started arranging dates for the two. Dinners, amusement parks, out of the country trips, beach vacations (especially deserted beaches!!) , anything that would come to her mind that would bring the two together. Ayumi just smiles while planning the dates but deep within her she feels like there is something wrong, something missing. She thought that maybe it's because even though Kei and Hikari are together almost everyday, there's still no progress in their relationship. Kei haven't asked Hikari to be his girlfriend. Because of this she's doing her best to make Kei tell Hikari what he feels for her. Kei just do whatever Ayumi instructs him to do. She told him to be the Kei who loves Hikari, the Kei before he met this pink-headed girl. He face Hikari with a smile every time, as if enjoying the date which makes Hikari fall for him more. On the other hand all those times Kei was thinking of the girl he really loves, Ayumi. He doesn't want to hurt Hikari, but it's what makes Ayumi smile and he wants to make her happy. Maybe it's taking advantage of the situation, but he just couldn't let the chance of seeing Ayumi everyday slip. Planning the next date with Hikari; what a perfect excuse to be with the pink-haired brat everyday. They do this 'planning' thing in Ayumi's room because they have to keep it a secret from the girl's father. They eventually felt comfortable with each other, the awkwardness melted. Sometimes they would fall asleep side by side in one bed but they don't mind it anymore.

****3 weeks after the I'm-your-cupid-from-now-on suggestion by Ayumi ****

---- In Ayu's room---

The two were sitting on Ayumi's bed. She's seriously doing something with her laptop while Kei was pretending to be reading but actually stealing glances at the pink-haired. Ayumi felt that Kei was constantly gawking at her (maybe she's really some kind of psychic as what Kei thought before). She didn't look at him as she said

"If you want to tell me something just say it"

Kei opened his mouth to speak but he didn't dare to utter a word and he just smiled and got back to reading. The girl turned to him confused and a bit irritated. She leaned closer to him with her big innocent eyes and asked

"Hey Kei what's wrong?"

Kei just looked at her and the curve on the corner of his lips was just pulled a little bit higher.

"Nothing, why'd you ask?"

Ayumi put her laptop on the side table as Kei put the book down. Ayumi crawled closer to Kei.

"You've been acting really weird these past few weeks" she said childishly with a pout

"Isn't it that you asked me to be who I am before? So here it is."

"Eh.. so you're a silent type?"

"Sometimes"

"Then you're boring"

Kei rolled over her forcing Ayumi to rest her back on the pillow. He used his arms for support to not crash against Ayu's small body (It's not really that small I just want to use the word, so what?). Kei was looking directly at her eyes

"I don't know what to think of you sometimes. Childish? Serious? Dense?. Sometimes you're so sensitive and moody. Sometimes you're this clumsy little brat"

She smiled and noted

"You could say I'm happy go lucky, cute and kind"

"Kind? I don't think so because you're hurting me"

He drew his face closer to hers and she's not moving an inch. When their lips were just a breath away from colliding the door flew open with Ayumi's grinning father standing there. The two looked at him then they sat up. Her father's grin turned to a childish pout when he realized that he completely ruined the moment and he said

"I should just go back later, huh?"

"No dad. What do you want?" Ayu asked with a smile of relief and a bit of dismay.

"Okay, since I already spoiled everything. I just want to talk to Kei for a moment."

The pink-haired girl left the room. Her father sat in a chair near the bed where Kei was.

"So kid, should I start buying things for my coming grandchild?" the girl's father started

Kei looked down and sighed

"I don't think so uncle"

"I thought I already made this clear to you? I told you to call me dad right? Or are you turning back now?" he said totally threatening him.

"No, I really want to marry her but I think she doesn't like me" he said sadly

"No way!! She totally likes you!! Since her break up with that waiter guy she never smiled again the way she smiles when she's with you. I assure you, she's just too confused now but soon she'll realize it too" he defended strongly.

Kei's face lightened up a little then Ayumi's father added

"The problem with you kid is you're too slow. I'm letting you stay in my daughter's room as much as you want to, why aren't you grabbing the chance? What are the door's lock and the bed for if you won't use them? I know that you could hypnotize her with your enticing eyes and paralyze her with your kiss so why not use those capabilities to make her yours?"

Kei's eyes widened a bit and he blushed about the idea.

"Wha…what a...are you talking about uncle? I wouldn't do that to her."

Ayu's father chuckled

"You sound weird kid. Don't tell me you're still a virgin."

He giggled but when Kei turned pale his smile disappeared and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Seriously?? Are you still a …"

Kei nod still looking down

"That's really something for someone your age. Yes, my daughter is still pure as far as I know, but she's a girl. For a young man with your active hormones you should have had 2 or more experiences. For your looks there should be a lot of girls who would give you everything to just have a chance to go out with you. I mean they'll even give their bodies to you."

"It's not like I don't feel that kind of heat or there are no girls who go after me. It's just that I think that that thing is sacred and should only be done by married couples"

"I didn't know that you are this innocent"

"I'm not that innocent, it's just too awkward to talk to my fiancée's father about these things"

"Duh.. dude we're both men you know, it's okay to talk about these things"

Kei suddenly thought of something

"If I'm just a waiter and not an heir of a big company would you still encourage me like this uncle?"

The old man's face turned serious

"Of course, as long as you are you and not that damn bastard" his killing aura was turned on by the topic. He really hates Ayu's ex

The teenager looked at him strangely

"I don't really care about he's rich or just some kind of beggar fro the streets as long as he loves my daughter and she loves him back, then I'm okay with everything. But that goddamn guy was just using my daughter"

"Why'd you say that?"

"He's a married man with a son. Ayumi never knew that and I would never tell her. I hope you'd cooperate with me"

Kei's eyebrows narrowed as he said

"Why don't you tell her uncle? Don't you know that she's a bit mad at you because of her ex?"

Ayumi's father simply stared at him and said

"It's better for her to hate me than curse that guy and every guy in the world and never trust a man again"

Then they heard a knock and came a smiling Ayumi

"Dad, are you done talking to him?"

"Not really Ayu, but I have to go anyway so bye"

He kissed her daughter's forehead and left the two in the room. Kei held Ayumi's hand and smile at her. There is that smile again, that smile that can make anyone smile back. It's the smile that Ayu like. That one of a kind smile that only Kei could show her.

"Let's eat out" Kei plainly said

It surprised the girl at first but then she smiled, nod and said

"We have to try that Italian restaurant that I'm telling you anyway"

***At the restaurant***

--- Ayumi was studying the menu while Kei just watched her. When she put down the menu Kei held her hand and looked into her eyes

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore. You know, watch you smiling while giving me away to another girl" his eyes looked like they're pleading to be understood.

The girl raised an eyebrow then showed an expression of realization

"Oh! I get it"

Kei's expression lighten up a bit upon hearing this but she continued and said

"You're gonna say that to Hikari, right? You're gonna tell her that you don't want to be just a guy she dates but the only guy for her right" then she smiled.

Kei let go of her and leaned back with disappointment and he can't help but utter

"Dense"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's your birthday next week, isn't it?"

Her smile widened and now her eyes twinkled and she looks like a little kid who just got the greatest gift of all.

"Ah!! Yeah!! That's funny, I almost forgot about my own birthday. Haha! What about it??"

"Want to go with us?"

"With whom?"

"Me and Hikari, in our date"

She dropped that smile for a moment to pout

"No way!! I'm not gonna disturb you."

"What about a double date?" he hesitated about that idea but he can't just leave Ayumi alone on her birthday.

"And who will I date mister? I don't have any other guy friends you know"

He thought about it for a minute then a certain name just passed his train or thoughts and he muttered

"Ryuu"

Ayumi stared at him strangely before she agreed

*** Inside the car on their way home***

Ayumi noticed that since they left the restaurant Kei became extra quiet. She began peeling an apple and she cut a small piece and offered it to Kei while asking

"Problem?"

"It's just that the only girl I love is too dense to identify my true feelings for her"

Ayumi stared at his gloomy face as he took a bite. When Kei's lips touched her fingers that electricity she felt before made her heart beat as fast as it could again. A slight blush crossed her cheeks, lucky for her that Kei wasn't in the mood to notice it. Then she thought

'_No Kei, I get it, I just… Hell this restrain-myself-from-loving-you thing. If you keep saying these things to me I may not be able to hold myself back anymore. Damn it! If I just don't know that you have love her for a long time and it's hard to forget someone you love so much, then maybe it's much easier. Ah!! I sound like a guy who wants to take advantage of his weak little heart broken girl friend. Eeeww!!'_

To be continued…

So a long vacation didn't help me a lot. It's not long anyway it's just two damn weeks with unbearable hectic schedule… When will I update my Third Party?? Damn it!!! Wow! I really like the word damn today!! I'm eating an orange while typing the apple part. I thought of feeding Kei an orange, but who will hellishly bite an orange??!!(except me sometimes).If you ask 'Why wouldn't this dummy just change the biting part if she really want the orange?' then the answer is because I just want it that way and that's final. Eehh! I'm not picking a fight or anything, I just don't feel like being a goody-two-shoes girl right now…

Okay so those nonsense written above are just….. well… nonsense.. so.. sorry!!! Heheh!! Review please!! It keeps me breathing!! Hahah!!

-yuwe19


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

So my plan didn't work out like I wanted. Ah! Thanks for the reviews!!! Ahaha! I know a lot of you wants the KeixHikari pairing back but at this point I think I can't make it work anymore.. or I can , well let's just see.. (Ehehe!! Evil me)

** I do?!?!**

Chapter 6

Continuation….

The big date finally came.. ahhh.. I mean the big double date came. For Kei who was edgily waiting, it wasn't the date that makes him kind of nervous it was the birthday and the birthday celebrator. He waited at the foot of the staircase for about half an hour now. He was about to come up when he saw an angel walking down the stairs in an elegant blue beaded dress. Kei smiled and offered a hand. She smiled back and took it. The princess walked to the car with her prince..uh.. with **THE** prince, not hers…yet.

When they arrived at the venue, Hikari welcomed them with a warm smile and open arms to hug both of them.

"I'm sorry Hikari we were late. It was totally my fault" Ayumi sincerely apologized

"No, it's okay. Let's go inside. Ummhh.. you know I think Ryuu is a bit not in the mood, but I think he'll be okay soon" Hikari said as she pull the two to the table.

Kei and Ayumi sat side by side facing their dates. As said Ryuu was not in the mood but he managed to smile. While waiting for the food Kei started the conversation with Hikari. Seeing that Ryuu isn't in good shape to talk Ayumi just watched the two and listened to them.

"Hikari you're so beautiful as usual. Thanks for letting me take Ayumi with us." He said with a soothing smile

"It's okay, I'm really happy that she's celebrating her birthday with us" she said looking down with a blush

Kei clapped his hands twice to call the waiter. The said waiter walked toward them holding a bouquet of flowers and gave them to Kei who handed them swiftly to Hikari

"For you gorgeous" he said then he winked and smiled

Hearing it reminded Ayumi something that made her smile and she thought

' _Ah.. so he was listening when I was teaching him how to smooth talk or is he a natural?_ '

Yeah, she smiled but who said she feels good about the scene? It hurt her chest. Unknowingly, Ryuu was staring at her that whole time and he noticed the pain in her eyes than that innocent smile on her lips. When the pink haired finally noticed Ryuu eyeing her, she turned to him. This startled the boy a bit.

"So you're not in the mood today. Why is that so? Is it because you don't want to go out with me?" she asked jokingly (but as they say it, JOKES ARE HALF MEANT……. Learned that from school)

"No!! It's not like that. You don't have anything to do about my bad mood. The truth is that I'm looking forward in going on a date with you and do it frequently, if possible" he answered defensively and a bit shyly at the end.

This surprised the three and caused Ayumi's cheeks to redden.

"Ryuu" Kei unconsciously uttered with a sharp tone that nobody noticed

"Thanks" was all that Ayumi could reply

After a few quiet minutes the food was served.

They were eating silently when Hikari couldn't take it anymore. She stopped eating and looked at Kei in the eye and said solemnly

"Kei. I love you"

Ayumi and Kei were both surprised. Ryuu watched the pink-haired's every reaction. Ayumi's heart started to beat really fast, not out of excitement that's one thing sure. That ache in her chest just got more painful when she heard the words and as she waited for the boy's response. She tried but she's sure that she couldn't take to listen to anything that Kei would say. She stood up and said

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something. I'll just go out for a moment, okay"

She ran outside the restaurant and sat on a bench in the garden. She sat there silently holding her tears when someone put a hand in her shoulder to comfort her. She turned to see who it was and she saw Ryuu. She looked down for the guy to not see her teary eyes

"Why are you out here, you should've just waited for me inside"

"You should have told me that you love him than hurt yourself in silence beside him"

"What are you talking about?" she forced a chuckle but she failed. Instead her tears fell uncontrollably.

"Come on it's okay to tell me. If you want I won't say a word to anyone"

With this Ayumi hugged Ryuu tightly and she found comfort in crying and burying her face in his chest.

"Ayumi, I don't get you. You love Kei but instead of doing everything to get him, you're pushing him away from you. You are really weird"

Ayumi pulled away and wipe her tears

"I just want him to be happy. And the truth is that I don't want to fall for him. I know in myself that I'm really good at controlling my feelings, but when it comes to him I just… I don't know" she said hesitantly

"Look, you can't tell your heart who to love or who to not love. You should just let your feelings be sometimes"

Ayumi smiled a bit and said

"I didn't know that you have this side. I thought you are too obsess in taking care of the twins and your pets"

Ryuu's depress look came back

"Yeah, this morning the twins just ignored me when I told them that I'm going on a date and the animals don't want to go near me when I was about to say goodbye"

"So that's what made you so depress"

"Yes, anyway do you want to come back inside now?" he asked changing the topic

"No, I don't think so. I think I need a little more air" the pink-haired replied taking a deep breath

"Okay" then Ryuu held the girl's hand in his for a little comfort

The two stared up the sky and enjoyed the soft breeze against their skin, both of them forgetting their worries for a moment.

What the two didn't know is that Kei and Hikari watched the whole scene. And of course this made Kei's blood boil. Dark aura surrounding him was terrifying but Hikari surely didn't noticed because she was really happy that her friends are getting along together(poor innocent girl). She turned to Kei smiled and said

"Kei, why don't we get inside and let those two have the time for each other"

The boy did his best to hide his anger and tried to smirk. I said TRIED, with clenched fist, if that matters.

"You sound like a mother telling your husband to let his daughter take her first baby steps without support"

"And you look like an angry boyfriend whose girlfriend has been stolen" then she chuckled

Kei's eyes widen with what Hikari just said. Was he that obviously jealous? Well he was really thankful that in the field of life and love Hikari is still as dense as ever. Kei finally smiles, a real one. He put his arm around the girl's hip, pulling her closer. Hikari blushed at the action. Kei kissed her forehead. She rested her head against the boy's chest, enjoying her love's warmth. Kei rested his chin on Hikari's head, secretly cursing his self for being so sweet to his first love when he already loves someone else. Then he muttered

"Let's go inside"

They went back to their table and finished their food.

Outside, Ayumi shivered when the now colder breeze touched her face.

"Wanna go back inside now?" Ryuu asked concerned

She just nodded and they got back inside with Ryuu's arm around her shoulder. The atmosphere inside was sickeningly sweet with those smiles on Kei and Hikari's face. They are sitting on the sofa with Hikari's head resting on Kei's shoulder. The dark aura came back when Kei saw his friend's arm around her beloved's shoulder. When Ayumi and Ryuu saw the scene, the boy tightened his hold of the girl for more comfort. But this act just cause the dark aura around Kei to grow and move furiously like the tentacles of a raging octopus (sorry! I just remembered squidward for a moment there). Kei, abruptly stood up and said

"Hikari, I think I should take Ayumi home now" again, Kei tried to not sound that mad

All of them looked at him and when he got his self control back to normal he reasoned calmly

"It's getting late, you know. And you two should get home now too"

---- They got outside and it's time to bid their goodbyes for the night. Hikari gave Kei a sickeningly sweet and murderingly tight embraced (Am I mad at Hikari? No! Of course not. Getting mad at that dense girl is just too ridiculous). The pink-headed teen looked at them and seeing this Ryuu squeezed her hands a bit. She turned to him and kissed his cheek. This made the boy blushed while Kei was almost burned by his temper as an outburst of rage just occurred inside him. He wanted to punch the other boy but it is Ayumi who kissed him so he doesn't have any rights to hit the guy. Kei pulled away from the leech-like girl and pulled Ayumi by the wrist and drag her to the car as he bid his farewell to his FRIENDS.

---- Inside the car

Ayumi was pouting because of what Kei just did. The boy was looking down with gritted teeth and clenched fist. I bet you could fry an egg on top of his head because smoke started coming out of it for a while now, seeing this got the pink-headed worried. She poked his arm and he turned to her with murderous slits as his eyes and asked with a shaky, frightening tone

"What?"

This made the girl feel afraid of his friend for awhile but she managed to asked back

"What's your problem Kei?"

Kei sighed heavily and rolled his eyes

"It's you and that kiss-Ryuu-goodbye you did out there"

Ayumi's eyebrow twitched at the reason Kei gave her.

"What's wrong with it?"

The question made the boy's eyes widen and sigh again in disbelief

"Why did you kiss him? You never did that to me even when you are saying goodbye"

Ayumi froze for a moment. She couldn't say that that was her way of thanking Ryuu for comforting her while she's drowning in jealousy back then. She just came up with the first thing that popped in her mind.

"Because he's cute and kind"

Those simple excuses struck Kei real hard _'BECAUSE HE'S CUTE AND KIND??!! HELL!!'. _Kei looked down in agony and said

"So, I'm not cute and kind enough for you to kiss"

With the realization of how much destruction she brought to the guy's heart, pride and soul, she leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek. Kei reddened and his mood lightened up a bit with the hope that was brought up. He looked up at her

"You're dazzling of all creature Kei" she complimented with a sweet smile

He liked that but he thought of something and said curiously

"Dazzling??Eh?? Why did you use that adjective to describe me??"

Ayumi chuckled

"Got that from twilight, gorgeous was too used up for tonight so I decided to think of another word for it then I remembered Edward Cullen"

"Ah.. vampire.. eh.." then he smiled

TO BE CONTINUED….

"**LOVE COULD BE NAIVELY ABSURD SOMETIMES"**

Aaaahhhhhh!!! Done at last!!! After a decade or so… Hahaha!!!! I want to clear this out. I DON"T HAVE ANY HIDDEN DESIRE TO KILL THAT FREAKING LEECH-LIKE, DENSE, SICKENENING, AIRHEAD Hikari…. **Sorry that was A JOKE..** really, don't take that seriously**. I really love KeiXHikari.** Especially Hikari, of all girl main character in animes, Hikari is one of those few who I like….**So sorry for that hurtful verbal joke about her… **I just can't help it sometimes. I'm really evil, am I not?

-yuwe19


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: so it took me so long before finishing the chapter six (that suck, really). So this should be called a compensation for that. I published chapter 7 at the same time with the 5th chapter of THIRD PARTY in vampire knight, and 2nd chapter of FATE'S PUNISHMENT in code geass(Please read them too and leave a review). Like hell I'm really sorry for taking me so long. So here it is, I wish no one would kill me for…. Nothing!!! Haha!!!

Yui: Such a creep you are Yuwe

Yuwe: Shut up you freaking alter ego!!

Yui: at least I'm the original and I'm nicer than you *pout*

Yuwe: But I'm the one who writes these things so just shut up!! I can't concentrate with you bugging me around!! (so proud that her alter ego is a cry baby, silent type, weak, little, stupid bitch who could do almost nothing but whine and act nice at the same time. Hehehe!!)

------Sorry, that's just a stupid alter ego fight. So here it goes

**I do?!?**

Chapter 7

CONTINUATION…..

"Master Kei, would you want me to take you home first?"

"No, I would want to take sleeping beauty to her bed and make sure she'll have her good night sleep" Kei smiled and looked at the sleeping pink-haired comfortably lying on his chest.

--When they got to Ayumi's house Kei willingly (he told the driver that he could do it himself even though he's obviously struggling, dealing with that annoying dress. For heaven's sake will anyone tell him why on earth did she choose that freaking blue dress with a tail-like thing at the back?!?). After that 'dress catastrophe' he made it to her bedroom (Yeah!!! Victory to the prince!! Hail the God of Girl Carriers!! ). She's sure not heavy but Jin-sama (Ayumi's father. YES!! A name for him at last!!) should do something about those stairs. Who said that a mansion-like house needs a super long, swirly staircase anyway?!? Those freaking stairs tire him just like that freaking dress. That's why after laying Ayumi on the bed he fell hard on his back on the nearest chair. Ah.. what a night! He never expected things would end up like that. Lesson learned? Don't go out in a double date with Ryuu as the guy for his lovely Ayumi ever again! He would always keep that in mind *nods* surely. Who on earth gave the idea of having the kind, lovable, gentleman Ryuu as the guy for Ayumi anyway? Ah.. yeah.. it's him. Whenever he remembers that, he wanted to smack his forehead with his hand really hard. The night was tiring for him because oh his own fault. His attention was caught by Ayumi's movement. Kei's eyes were pinned on his angel's face. He drew his face closer to the sleeping pink-haired and uttered to himself.

"Ah.. I think I should stop dating Hikari. If I keep this up I'll just hurt Hikari more and I'm not a masochist to keep hurting myself too. I.. it's really odd that I want you tell me that you are also in pain because of our situation right now."

He rested his back on the chair and sighed heavily

"I really have no luck in love. First, I showed my love to Hikari but didn't tell her earlier so I was dumped when I surprised her. She realized she loves me too when I already fell for you. Now, I've been telling you that I love you since I felt it but everything is too fast so you can't believe me and you keep pushing me away. Why don't you give me a chance? Couldn't a person fall for the cupid instead, even just once? "

He rested half of his body on the mattress and let his self to drift in a deep sleep. When she was sure the guy was sleeping, Ayumi opened her eyes and looked at Kei glumly and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Kei and yeah I'm in pain too. I don't even know now why I keep doing this thing too. Maybe it's because you couldn't possibly fall for the cupid" then she closed her eyes and slept too after entwining her fingers with the boy's own.

Early that morning, before Ayumi woke up, Kei got up and prepared to go home. He doesn't want Jin-sama to see him and harass him while asking why haven't anything happened yet. He kissed Ayumi goodbye on the forehead.

When he got to school that day, as he was about to enter the gate of the school a certain scary(in a different manner) man ran to him whining.

"KEI!!!"

'_Oh gosh!! It's Ayumi's father! Why this early and why here in school?!? What is he thinking?!? What should I do now?' _the boy is freaking out inside. He wants to run away but no, he should face this guy, he is his beloved's father anyway. He faced the almost breathless man and asked

"Oh, uncle good morning! What brought you here this early?" he asked with a smile (with a smile*eyebrows twitched*)

"KEI!! AYUMI IS MISSING!!"

"What?!? But I just left her this morning in her room, how could that be?" (Uh oh, he slipped)

"Ha?" he raised his right eyebrow

"Oh, nothing. Let's go to your house and talk about this."

On their way to Jin-sama's house Kei felt something weird. Jin-sama doesn't look like he's worried or anything he even hummed Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'(Go Jin-sama!! Wait, I think you're out of tune) while in the car instead of telling Kei what happened or calling the police, marines or the mafia people! (Okay! The author is freaking out!). Kei smirk, he now knows what game Jin-sama wants to play. It's the Hero cosplay.

"Ahem! Ummh.. uncle don't you think we should discuss this thing now?" he tried to look really worried (Good actor)

"Ah, yeah. Do you have a piece of paper?"

Kei looked at the man with a big question mark on his face but he gave him the paper anyway.

"And a pen if you don't mind" he smiled

When the pen was given to him he turned his back to the younger man. After a moment he faced Kei again and gave the paper back to his daughter's fiancé but now there's something drawn on the paper. This made Kei snicker inside. Jin-sama isn't stupid. He's doing these things on purpose. Maybe he doesn't want Kei worry that much because he's just playing around.

'_Okay if he wants a game, I would give him a good one. This is surely better than sitting in school with my laptop. I'm counting on you uncle' _the younger one thought, wanting to enjoy this little game set for him by this formidable man. Maybe this would help him with Ayumi too so what's a little patience and danger, if there's any that is.

"The kidnappers drew that"

"Ah… really? Ummh.. so they drew it using my OWN pen and paper.. how interesting those kidnappers are.." he said stressing the word own with a sly grin.

"Yeah, they really are something. Oh! I think you have to go by yourself from here"

The car stopped and Kei step out. Before he could go any further Ayumi's father said his last words for Kei

"Good luck son. Be careful of the manhole near the factoriy's entrance. She's inside the office at the second floor, just so you won't waste time"

Then the car zoomed and Kei just smiled, thinking

'_He told me that he's only playing, between the lines that is. Until the end he didn't admitted it though. Maybe he's bored. What a funny father-in-law'_

Kei found the said factory (The drawing was pretty accurate even though it looked like a nursery student's work. He almost fell in that 'stupid unbelievably humongous pit of hell' (manhole in simple term)). He went to the 2nd floor (STAIRCASE!! TIRING STAIRCASE!!!) then to the office (He immediately saw it because of the glow in the dark sign on top of the –curse those- staircase. With that size, even a blind man would notice it(not really)). He opened the newly painted door (it's an abandoned building, why is it newly painted and…..in pink). He saw Ayumi standing on a table searching the floor for something and she looked so terrified. The pink-haired is wearing a pink gown with a ribbon around her hips with an ever darker shade of pink and to complete it there's also her shiny pink shoes and sparkly pink headband (Aahh!! Okay so that color is so getting into me!! Why pink of all color??!? I love red but I find it weirder if she'll wear an all out red outfit. And pink matches her hair and eyes but really it's annoying!! I don't know why I chose pink, well that's it so..). When she saw her knight in shining armor, the damsel in stress…eh… distress jump down the table to the boy, so Kei is now carrying her. She looks so anxious while burying her face to the man's chest so he asked

"What's your problem? Aside from you were kidnapped" he rolled his eyes with that

"Dad planned this, I know that. I know you know too. Let's just get out of here!"

"Why are you so scared? Don't tell me you're afraid of ghost or things like that?" he thought of something, he would scare her more so she would hold on to him tighter. (Taking advantage again)

"I'm sure of it! I saw one!! I'm so sure!!" she said freaking out while burying her face further to the boy's chest (Kei liked that. VERY MUCH)

Her answer somehow puzzled Kei

"You saw what?" he asked soothingly trying to comfort his obviously terrified fiancée

"A..a..a… I..I.. I SAW A COCKROACH!!!" she stumbled at her words as she tried to answer the guy properly

The answer made Kei smirk. It's really funny that Ayumi, the strong-willed, courageous guidance counselor in love is scared of cockroaches. The boy wanted to scare the girl more but as he sees it, if he happen to overdo it (which will probably happen with his unbelievable mood right now) she'll probably pass out (that would happen, sure). So after making up his mind to be kind and be a real gentleman (He is a gentleman, he is just a bit silly sometimes), he carried the girl. He thought of taking her home but how would he possibly do that when he is too tired because of those stupid stairs and with an empty stomach (he wasn't able to eat his breakfast, remember? He came from Ayumi's house that morning). The last resort he could think of is to walked her to the green house in school, it's the nearest, safe, decent place he could think of (If he absent mindedly took the now sleeping pink-haired in a hotel, her father would surely host a grand ball for the next day)

When they reached the green house, Kei put Ayumi down in a bench while catching his breath (I think something like that happened already, don't you think?). He sat beside the sleeping pink-haired (wait!! How could she possibly fall asleep that fast? Answer? Maybe because she didn't get any real sleep last night then her dubious father played this freaking game with her..or her). The boy couldn't help but trace his fingers to the perfect frame of her face. Sometimes he feels so weird for not being able to stop his wild imagination from showing images of her in her wedding dress, walking done the aisle, their exchange of 'I dos' and the best part for him is the ' You may now kiss the bride' part. Okay, uh oh…. Hey! Is he getting carried away by his thoughts? He's slowly leaning down the pink-haired, slowly for his lips to meet hers softly to not wake her up (She'll probably murder him if she'll wake up being harass without her permission (though she'll secretly enjoy the kiss). Wait, it's harassment and he needs permission to do such thing? She'll give him permission to ravish her if he'll ask? What the hell? Eh.. don't mind that anymore). Kei is so caught up into the sensation of the girl's lips so he didn't notice a blushing Ryuu staring at them for a while now.

"Kei!" Ryuu yelped but not too loud, he just wants to stop the other from what he was doing

The Takishima heir's face reddened as he almost jumped with surprise he got from the other teenager. Oh gosh! He was caught! What would he do now? He couldn't hide it from him anymore, right? Oh come on, how could he possibly deny it now, now that he is caught red handed? Damn it. No choice.

"Ryuu, you see it's like this.." as he tried to explain everything the other sighed and he interrupted

"Why don't you just tell her about your feelings? If you keep up like this you would just hurt everyone"

Eh? Yet another surprise huh..

"What?"

"Just tell her"

Ryuu turned around with a smile plastered on his face knowing that he said the right words. He'll feel really sorry about Hikari but this way it would cause lesser casualties.

'_I know you're a nice person Ayu. I hope you'll get what you deserve soon. I really like you. I have a big crush on you from the start but I know better things to do than hurt myself by getting dumped and eventually I realized that it's just platonic love after all. Huh, good luck all you love struck people' _ Ryuu thought as he walked further

He left Kei gazing at his lovely princess while thinking of what he should do next. Now that someone else knew his true feelings for this girl. Ahh!! It's really disturbing.

TO BE CONTINUED….

"**LOVE IS SOMETIMES DISTURBING AND ANNOYING BUT AT THE END OF THE DAY WE WILL ALL REALIZE THAT LOVE IS ALSO THE THING THAT MAKES US HAPPY"**

Don't get it wrong. Jin-sama isn't gay just because he likes Lady Gaga. Yuu-chan likes Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' too, it is even his ringtone! And Yuu-chan is absolutely straight!! Try telling him that he is somewhat girly or if you're stupid enough ask him if he is gay. Let's see if you won't be fed with his favorite word(four letter word and starts with the letter f), while getting close with Mugen(his oh-so-sharp hell sword) the hard way. (Haha!! So drawn to D-gray man!! Haven't finish watching it! Anyway the thing about Yuu-chan's ringtone and favorite word are from the fanfics I read). Jin-sama is straight that's my point, just wanna assure everyone especially that person who questioned his masculinity. You know who you are, (and I know you too very well, haha!! Call me evil if you want but I won't take back anything I told you) don't doubt him and his liking to Kei.

P.s. COMPENSATION FAILED!! AHH!! I TRIED BUT SORRY!! *bow*

-yuwe19


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: that was too long for an update… unacceptably long.. sorry I'm finishing my VK fanfic and a lot of other things on my way so sorry about that…. Please read and review…

**I do**

Chapter 8

**Continuation…**

It's just three days before the awaited wedding (yeah, it is that fast, disgustingly fast).. Ayumi and Kei were lying on Ayumi's bed, side by side, thinking deeply and sighing time after time. They are like this for days now. As the date for the wedding gets closer the more they lose their minds. Of course by now Kei had thought of a lot of ways on how to cancel the wedding but why would he tell Ayumi about those things if he really doesn't want the wedding to be cancelled? He's not really helping her, all this time what he does is just distract her every time a good idea seemed to hit her. All Kei is hoping now is that Ayumi wouldn't think of being a run away bride or anything near that. Inside him, Kei is celebrating, then Ayumi suddenly started sobbing and she said

"I'm sorry, I can't think of anything anymore. I think I can't help you escape from this anymore. I'm sorry."

She cried in his arms. He hugged her tightly as if he shared the same feelings. But actually he's smiling at the back of her head for Ayumi's acceptance of her defeat. He ran his hand to the girl's back to comfort her and said

"It's okay. So we can't do anything now but to get married. I'm sure we would learn to love each other. You sure are easy to love. You are beautiful, kind, loving and thoughtful. What else could a guy ask for?"

The pink-haired broke away and said with a pout

"Don't bring that learning to love somebody thingy again. Two people should be soul mates to really be contented and feel complete."

Kei sighed heavily and thought

'_Where did she get that soul mate idea? I think she's reading too much'_

Then he gave a frustrated smirk. He wanted to argue about that matter but he thought of a better thing to do and he suggested

"Why don't we check-in in a hotel tomorrow night?"

This earned a raised eyebrow from the girl so the guy tried to reason

"I feel that I could think of a way out of this marriage in a more 'private' place where there are no CCTV cameras to be scared of. We will look for a hotel with a good scenery outside the window. A beautiful view makes me think in a more creative way, so maybe I could come up with a way to get the both of us out of this situation. Well that is if you want to."

Ayumi looked into Kei's eyes. His eyes seemed really…. Umh.. well usually they look very sleepy but now… they look… still sleepy but with such great depth in them that Ayumi almost lost herself in his eyes. A person's eyes should be the windows for the truth but in Kei's case looking into those tantalizing eyes just masked the truth more. At last the pink-haired took a deep breath before nodding with almost certain hesitation and said the words of approval that Kei was waiting for

"Okay, let's do it. I could see that this is the only card left at hand"

- And so the two of them told Jin-sama (Ayumi's father) that they would stay in a hotel with the 'It'll be like a pre wedding honeymoon' (with a wink and seemingly sly smirk from Kei) excuse at hand. Of course, upon hearing that Jin-sama almost jumped from his seat in excitement and he grinned and winked back at his future son-in-law. The two really know how to get the approval they want.

- The next day as they entered their hotel room(at the 26th floor), or shall I call it a suit, the pink-haired immediately lied on the king size bed. It's actually relaxing. The room is painted with a cool shade of blue with purple designs at the bottom and the top of the walls. The room is filled with red stuffs. The bed sheet for example is a red silk. Heart shape pillows with red silk pillow cases. And the smell, umhh… they put red scented candles. To top it all, when Kei pulled the, ahemm, red curtain (haha! Using my favorite color too much. Be thankful that I didn't paint the wall with red. Ahaha!) to the side, he revealed the glass wall where you could be able to watch the calm sea or view the breath taking sunset.

As the teenage guy look at the view Ayumi is staring at him. She's trying to memorize his every features. His deep and serene eyes, the clean cut features of his face, his seemingly soft hair, his petite yet seductively masculine body, and of course his lips, his irresistibly kissable soft and addictive lips. Those lips which curve to her favorite smile, his smile that makes her heart skip a beat. She would never forget a bit of him for the rest of her life. Oh no, she shouldn't be thinking of that because remembering him would just make it difficult to move on (if she really wants to move on). As she stared at him with a smile on her face, he suddenly turned and startled her. She immediately removed the smile she wore. She tried to look serious and asked

"Thought of a plan already?" she tilted her head a bit that made her looked really cute for Kei.

He could clearly hear his heart beat. Cutesy, super girly (yah know, a lot of pinks, frilly dresses, intensive fear of cockroaches and such) girls never appealed to him this much before, his type is like, Hikari. But it changed when he met this unexplainably lovable girl.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he walk toward Ayumi, who sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for his response with those glimmering, innocent eyes. When he stopped in front of the pink-haired, their gazes met. Ayumi's expecting eyes and Kei's unreadable ones. Then the guy said

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?" the pink-haired asked puzzled

"The truth is I didn't take you here for us to make a plan on a way out of our wedding. I took you here because I want to finish this. Let's put an end to this game of yours"

"Huh?" she repeated with a worried tone

This is pushing him to his limit

"I don't like to play with you anymore. This cupid game your setting up is just hurting everyone. Stop acting clueless. I know that you know by now that my feelings for you are real. Don't be childish anymore. Grow up Ayumi Hoshina. Your childish ways wouldn't be always considered."

He is dead serious and out for the real kill, the pink-haired could see that so she decided that she should be too. She peeled her cheery and, according to Kei, innocently childish masked. She looked at Kei with seriousness on her face now. Her lips are press together forming a thin line. She stood up and leveled her eyes to Kei's own (Kei is just an inch and a half taller than her)

"I'm sorry Kei for all the pain that I caused you. I just want you to be happy. I thought that you're happier with her so"

She leaned to rest her head against his chest. Looking down she felt like crying but no, she wouldn't. Because the truth is this is the real Ayumi she's been hiding for a long time. She always acted so childish, innocent, happy go lucky, careless and all but the truth is that's her mask to keep her feelings safe. The real Ayumi isn't a cry baby, she is almost always expressionless, serious and careful with her every words and moves. She always wants the safest way out of a situation. She clutched onto Kei's shirt trying to make herself ready for the confession she's gonna do. Then she said flatly

"I know that you love me" she said it without any hint of feelings as though it wasn't real

"That's what I've been tryin to make you realize" the boy stated as he close his eyes and rest his chin on the pink-haired's head then she continued

"And to tell you the truth, I'm in love with you for a considerably long span of time now that I'm afraid that no matter how hard I try to prevent my heart from breaking, I wouldn't be able to avoid the pain that our parting will cause"

Kei abruptly embraced her tightly. He rested his head on the crook of the girl's neck and muttered.

"Now that I know that you love me back, there would absolutely no parting for us"

"But we couldn't be, because.." she murmured back but was cut off by Kei

"Hush, no excuse would be accepted now. We love each other. No 'but's so 'because's. Just that and that alone. I love you"

They both pulled away from the hug and looked at each other's eyes. They stood there staring at each other's eyes as if communicating. After a few moments they (unconsciously according to them) end up on the bed hungrily kissing. Well it was a good 2 minute kissing bonanza before Kei's damn phone rung and disturbed them real good.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

After half year I'm here again…. With this crap….. hahaha! I was so busy with additional technical difficulties with the courtesy of my not-to-be-trusted computer. Wanna guess who called Kei? Hahaha! Wait and see.. and please review.

This is the crappy author who just came back from hibernation… the one who just became addicted to some Koreans (Heechul of super juniors (Smexy)and Kevin of U-Kiss (DARN! So undeniably cute and irresistible!) )

_MM_

-yuwe19


End file.
